


No Place In Heaven

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: Dean goes to visit his brother Sammy for his summer break from college. While he expects to have a good time and catch up, he doesn't expect to find someone he is interested in.**This work of fiction is inspired by music by recording artist Mika. There will be full songs in this written work and I will be sure to note on each chapter that it is his work, even though for the fics sake it will be written out like a musical and not like they are listening to songs.  No copyright intended! All songs are his (or a few other artists) works!





	1. Leaving

Dean leaned against the trunk of the impala and took a drink of his beer. He knew Bobby could handle things while he was gone, there was no doubt about that. He wanted to see Sam, but the thought of being away from work and the garage made him feel a little on edge. What could he say? He liked familiar territory and Lawrence was home. It didn't get more familiar than that. California was certainly not going to be familiar by any means. "You sure you’ll be okay Bobby? I don’t have to go. Or at least don’t have to stay the whole time. Maybe I should just call Sam. Tell him there’s too much to do around here." He half hoped that Bobby would tell him to cut the visit short. Or at least give him an excuse to come home early if he wanted to. He'd never admit right out that becoming home sick was a real possibility.

"Would you cut it out, ya idjit?" Bobby answered. "How is this going to be a vacation if you keep worrying about what’s going on here? And by the way, I’m pretty sure I managed before you came along. Hell, boy. I’ve been fixing cars since before you were born."

Dean raised his hands in a mocking gesture of surrender with a slight smirk. "Sorry, Bobby. Forgot you can handle anything."

"You’re damn right I can." The older man confirmed gruffly which only caused Dean's smile to widen. Who knew? Maybe he would have a good time and not be bored out of his mind with college doofuses. It was summer break after all.

"Okay, okay." Dean downed the rest of his beer before tossing the can into the garbage. "I’m out of here then. Nothing but me and Baby on the road, all the way to California."

"You tell that brother of yours hi for me. And that he should call more. It's summer time. Can't use homework as an excuse."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean responded, already getting into his car. His favorite cassettes were in the passenger seat and his clothes were tucked away in the trunk. He started her engine and looked over at him. "See you in three months, Bobby."

"And not a day sooner, ya hear?" Bobby said gruffly but looked over with a softness in his eyes that said all the things he was really thinking. _Drive carefully. Pull over if you get tired. Call me if you need anything_.

Dean smiled warmly and gave a slight wave of his hand to acknowledge him before closing the door. He had taken the Impala out on long outings before. But nothing as far as Lawrence, Kansas to Stanford, California where his brother has been going to school the last three years. He turned up the volume and pulled out of the garage, excited to see his little brother for the first time since Christmas.


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on the road to the start of his California vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music next chapter. I got this... I think...

Dean used the GPS on the smartphone Sam got him for Christmas last year for navigation. It had come in handy more than a couple of times when he had decided to take weekends off and go fishing or on long drives just to get away for a bit. It’s not like he was trying to escape Lawrence or anything. He loved it there. But still, sometimes getting away was nice. And it made Bobby think that he actually had a life away from the garage. Something he was always telling Dean he should have.

“You did your brother good. Hell, the kid’s smarter than anyone I know. But he didn’t get to where he is alone,” Bobby said lecturing him one night. It was true that Dean dropped out of high school to take care of his brother after his parents died in a house fire more than a few years back. The only reason that Dean even bothered to get his GED was because Bobby threatened to fire him from the garage if he didn’t. That was their deal. Dean could work full time if he promised to get that damn certificate. “Sam is exactly where he needs to be. But what are you doing for you now that he’s gone?” It was a conversation Bobby brought up more often than Dean liked and by now he almost knew them by heart. Going to California for the summer was Sam’s idea, but Dean secretly wondered if Bobby had helped plant the idea in his little brother’s brain.

On the passenger seat next to him he heard his phone buzz and looked over. Sam’s name along with a goofy picture of him Dean had saved from Snapchat came up on the screen. Sam was always telling him the apps to download and use with him. They had tried Words with Friends but Sam was too smart and Dean sucked at scrabble. They had tried some generic apps for games like checkers and connect four and would be competitive in the beginning before forgetting about them completely. Snap chat was something they did often though and as silly as Dean thought it was, it was a good way to see his brother and keep in touch.

He picked the phone up off the seat and turned down the radio. “Ello..?”

“Dean? Hey are you close? You said you left the hotel about eight hours ago. I thought you’d be here by now.” His words were coming out quickly and Dean had to interrupt just to give the kid an excuse to breathe.

“Dude. Chill. I’m about forty five minutes out. Damn, Sammy. You miss me that much?” he teased. Sam ignored him.

“Forty five minutes… That won’t leave a lot of time.” Dean frowned. Before he could ask what he was talking about Sam was talking a mile a minute again. “No more pit stops for diner pie, okay. You have to get here pronto if we’re going to make it.”

Dean’s rolled his eyes feeling annoyed. “Sam, what exactly is it that we’re trying to make? I drove fifteen hours yesterday and am finishing up ten today. Don’t you think it would be nice just to let me-“

“-stretch your legs a bit after being trapped in the car for so long? Of course!” Sam interrupted hastily.

Dean’s silence to that made Sam roll his eyes in the same annoyed way with a heavy sigh. “Oh, come on, Dean. I didn’t think you’d be here for another few days and tonight is Friday! I want you to check out Gabe’s show.”

Dean sighed softly. Gabe was Sam’s roommate. Some college dropout, a few years older than Sam and from what he had heard, loaded. Owned his own bar or night club or something that had some kind of a live show once a week on Friday nights. From what Sam had claimed, there was music, singing, dancing complete with costumes. Some modern day Cabaret or something. The whole shebang. “You do know I’m going to be there all summer right? That’s more than plenty of time to see-“

“Oh, c’mon. Everyone’s dying to meet you! You can go to bed and rest after, old man.”

“Sam. Twenty five hours of driving…” he reminded him.

Sam thought for a second making Dean think that he had won. “I’ll pay for your drinks.” Sam offered and waited hopefully.

“…fine.” Dean said finally giving in. He didn’t say so but he was pretty positive to get through a whole show of whatever musical theater journey they were going to go on he would need a few drinks.

“Awesome!” Dean could practically hear Sam’s smile through the phone. “See you soon!”

Dean hung up without saying goodbye. He tossed the phone back to the seat. He had no idea what to expect at the show tonight and thought about ten excuses he could use to try and get out of it before shaking his head softly. No. This was the start of his three month vacation. In a new place he had never seen before. If the first thing Sam wanted to do was show him his crazy roommate’s gay nightclub then so be it. At least his drinks were going to be free.

He cranked up the volume and continued East to Stanford.


	3. Show Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes his brother to his roommate's bar theater to see the show thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a link to the actual song in the work right before it appears in the fiction. Again, this song belongs to Mika and no copyright is intended. Just trying to tell a story, man.

Dean had managed to find Sam’s place with a few minutes to spare. He barely had the car parked in the driveway before Sam rushed out of the house locking up quickly behind him. Dean half opened his car door to yell over to him, “I’m not getting out am I?”

Sam jumped the last porch step, which was more like a swift glide with his freakishly long legs, and shook his head as he walked around the Impala headed for the passenger seat. “Nope. Gotta head straight there if we’re going to make it.” Dean rolled his eyes and clicked the radio completely off as Sam got in. The car was still running so he put it in reverse.

“Good to see you, Sam? How ya been?” he mumbled grumpily at the lack of "nice to see you" from his brother.

“Oh c’mon.” Sam chuckled and looked over, completely amused by his brother's pout. “By the end of the summer you’re going to be sick of small talk. We can save it ‘till later.”

Dean sighed softly but didn't argue as he allowed Sam to point out the turns on their way to the club. “So tell me exactly what I’m getting myself into? Is this gay cabaret really some revamped male strip club? And if that’s the case when did you start liking boys?”

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t lose his smile.  “No way. This is more art than sex. The songs are completely originals that Gabe and some of the performers write. A lot of it is based off of their personal experiences which, you know,” Sam shrugged, “makes sense. They perform on Friday’s and the bar is open without any stage shows on Thursday and Saturday. But Monday through Wednesday is reserved for their rehearsals to practice new songs and choreography.”

Dean nodded. He had heard most of this from Sam before. It wasn’t super unusual that he found Gabriel Novak as a roommate considering the guy was an ex-law student. Their friends probably ran in the same circles. The way that Sam talked up the club and this Gabe guy that ran it though could make you wonder… But Dean knew that it wasn't anything like that... Sam had a girlfriend. Ruby. Bobby had thought to invite her to come with Sam for Christmas but she quickly declined. That wouldn’t have been strange if she was spending the holiday with her own family or something, but she basically came out and said she doesn’t _do_ Christmas. Whatever the hell that meant. “Not everyone is Christian, Dean.” Sam had told him defensively. Dean just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Even people that didn’t celebrate showed up and did family stuff. He gave Sam a break though. There were certainly some sensitive things in his own life that he avoided that reminded him too much of his parents and life before the fire. Who knew what this girls story was that made her so damaged that she couldn't enjoy the best holiday ever.

“So, am I finally going to meet this girl you’ve been dating for, what? A little over a year now?”

Sam shook his head and looked out the window. “Nah, she has plans tonight." He said simply. "Let’s see. Andy will be there. Charlie. Gabe is going to meet up with us after the show." Dean knew his brother well enough to get that he was avoiding the Ruby topic but decided to leave it alone for now. "Oh, and Gabe mentioned his brother was going to hang out with us tonight too. He just moved here and is looking for his own place. Right now he’s crashing with us so with you in town the house is full up. Forgot to mention that."

Dean nodded. He respected that Gabe was letting his brother crash while he figured stuff out. Family was important to Dean and that bit of information was enough to make him want to give the guy a chance... at least more than his original impression of “weirdo eccentric rich guy who runs a gay club.”  

In another minute they were pulling into a parking lot and from the looks of it, the place was going to be packed.  After getting out, they rounded the building to the front entrance to see a guy and girl waiting for them.  Sam introduced them quickly as Charlie and Andy, and Dean gave a head nod to each through introductions.  Normally he would be checking out any girl in front of him, but was a little distracted as it looked like Andy had basically shown up in pajamas pants and a t-shirt. With full on bed head it looked as thought the guy woke up just in time for the show. Charlie, whom he had heard Sam mention casually in their long distance conversations, turned out to be a girl not the boy he had envisioned from the topics of conversation Sam brought up previously when he told him that Charlie made him movie marathon all the Star Wars movies in order after finding out he had only seen the newest one in theaters. It didn't take long for Dean to figure out that she had a mouth on her as she as she waved at Dean during introductions but then started talking about how she went "ham" in a recent raid in World of Warcraft and "took them bitches out." Dean mostly had no idea what she was talking about but found that he liked her right away anyway. As they made their way inside, there was little time for much more conversation since they needed needed to head to their seats for the show.

“The front table is reserved for us...” Dean heard Andy tell Sam when entered. Dean lagged behind, taking in the sights around him as he followed his party. The bar was older and had a nice charm to it. Nothing fancy but definitely well-kept and clean. There were a lot of people hanging out and but the majority were migrating to the back where Andy was leading them off to. "...Gabe said that his brother might make his debut tonight too, if he can work up the nerve...” Andy high-fived most of the people he passed, definitely a friendly guy that everyone seemed to know and love. He was obviously a regular here. Charlie would wander off for a few moments as she recognized someone she knew in the distance and told them "hi" and "talk to you later" before joining the group again. Neither of them looked like the lawyer type.

At the back of the bar a pair of double doors was opened wide and lead to a theater. Most of the tables were full and people were even finding places to stand at the back with drinks in hand so they wouldn’t miss the show.  The stage itself wasn’t anything spectacular. It reminded him of the stage that he once saw a Rocky Horror Picture Show production of a few years back when a girl he was dating convinced him to go with her on Halloween.  Very community theater like.

After they got seated Sam had just enough time to raise his hand up and get the waiters attention for a round of beers before the lights dimmed. The crowd started to erupt with a mixture of applause, whistles, and hollers from what Dean suspected were the show’s most loyal fans.  Dean was thankful that the beers made it onto the table before the music started.

When the spotlight turned on and pointed at a man center stage, the show started.

[SONG - Oh Girl You're The Devil (Right Click + Open link in new tab to hear)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EICG6iA6j7w)

_**She's a girl with a bag full of hearts and a devil's eye** _  
_**Crazy kids in the wild on the run to the county line** _  
_**Shotgun for a tongue but says just what she likes** _  
_**Oh girl you're the devil** _  
_**Oh girl you got the devil inside** _

“That’s Gabe.” Sam leaned over and loudly whispered to be heard over the music. The singer was a short fellow with stage make up and attire that was inspired by the Emcee of the production Cabaret - except with rainbow colored suspenders.  
  
_**And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_  
_**And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_

Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched. The music was live and being played in front of them and Gabriel could certainly sing. As other dancers came out for backup vocals and dancing it was easy to see that it was well choreographed and practiced. Most of the people on stage were men in tight outfits and body glitter, reminding Dean he was at a gay bar. But he completely understand now why the place was packed with men and women alike who wanted to catch the live show in action.  
  
_**Oh girl, you're the devil (She's a bad, bad girl)**_  
_**Oh girl, you got the devil inside (A very bad girl)**_  
_**Oh girl, you're the devil (She's a bad, bad girl)**_  
_**Oh girl, you got the devil inside (A very bad girl)**_

Off to the side of the stage Dean caught a glimpse of a guy standing in the dark. He blended in with the shadows as he watched the show but every once in a while his head shook as if he disproved of what was happening. Once his eyes focused a little more Dean was able to see the guy had on a suit complete with a tie, making him look a little out of place with everyone, both in the audience and on the stage. Dean’s attention went back to the stage.  
  
_**Growing up as the son of a preacher in a Catholic school**_  
_**Jumped out of the closet head first no parachute**_  
_**Bought a one-way ticket on a Greyhound out of town**_  
_**Oh boy, you're the devil**_  
_**Oh boy, you're the devil I found**_

Dean wondered if that was the personal experience that Sam was talking about and if so if it was Gabe’s personal experience or another cast members.  By the time the chorus hit a second time the audience was beginning to catch on and sing out with the show.  
  
_**And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_  
_**And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_

Another glance over to stage right showed that the guy that was looking on from the shadows of the stage was gone. Dean didn’t think much of it at the time, just figured the guy didn’t like the show so he took off.  
  
_**Oh girl, you're the devil (She's a bad, bad girl)**_  
_**Oh girl, you got the devil inside (A very bad girl)**_  
_**Oh boy, you're the devil (He's a bad, bad boy)**_  
_**Oh boy, you got the devil inside (A very bad boy)**_  
  
As the chorus began to repeat the crowd got louder with their own singing across the room. A look around and Dean could see that some of the people that chose to stand in the back did so because there was more room to dance back there than where the tables were.  Not that it mattered, the backup singers and dancers were starting to enter the audience and encouraging people to dance.  Dean took this time to gulp down some more of his beer and avoid eye contact.

 _ **And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_  
_**And I said follow me**_  
_**Whoever you want to be**_  
_**Don't care where you where you go**_  
_**As long as you stay with me**_  
  
The song ended with loud applause and hollers from the audience.  The only person left on stage was Gabe as he took it all in waiting to address his crowd with the mic in his hand. “Pretty good, right?” Sam asked, shouting some to be heard. Dean didn’t have time to respond before Sam cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a loud holler of his own, his smile from ear to ear as he cheered for his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song next chapter... hope this is working out and making sense on some level.


	4. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the link to the song right before it appears in the fiction. Again, this song belongs to Mika and no copyright is intended. <3

The applause seemed to stretch on for what seemed like forever which gave some of the performers who had come out into the audience a chance to return backstage and prepare for whatever was coming next. Gabriel bowed a couple of times and waved, blowing kisses to some of the people in the audience. Dean was pretty sure he caught him giving a wink to Sam but with the bright lights being so close to the front of the stage, he couldn't be certain. The guy was certainly charming and unafraid to be on stage. He supposed you'd have to be to do this kind of thing in front of people.

"Thank you, thank you. You're too much! _Really_!" The hoots and hollers began to dye down so they could hear his words, not that they would of had to. The sound system as well as the lights had thousands thrown into them. The bar itself was probably worth as much as the equipment here. It was definitely an amazing production quality. Sam only brought up the fact that Gabe was loaded in the past because Dean had questioned him when he said he would be moving out of the dorms and in with a roomate. "What's your plan going to be if your roommate starts slacking and stops paying for his share of the rent?" Dean asked not sure an out of school arrangement was a good idea for his brother. At the time he had believed Sam was exaggerating to keep him from worrying. But now... Dean was definitely a believer.

"Thank you for joining us here for another week of songs, shots,... and spiritual, sexual awakening!" The audience laughed some and a few whistled loudly indicating that was exactly what they were there for. "There are definitely some new faces in the crowd tonight! We are so glad to see you! Whether you got dragged here by a friend or stumbled here on accident leaving you wondered 'where the fuck am I and why are all these people singing?!' we're very happy you've entered our little slice of heaven.  On a serious note, I am both pleased and honored to introduce our next act who is a new comer as well. Making his big debut tonight! My little brother! Castiel!"

"He was supposed to perform last week but told Gabe he changed his mind right before the show. I'm a little surprised he is performing at all, to be honest. He's really quiet and conservative. He really keeps to himself at the house. Polite... but the polar opposite of Gabe."  Dean set his beer down and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. The audience was cheering as they awaited but soon the applause was starting to die out as they waited.  Just when Dean thought no one was going to show up, a dark figure timidly stepped onto the stage. The spotlight was quick turn to him and track the guy to center stage. Dean was surprised that it was the same person he saw watching the show off to the side earlier. The suit and tie gave him away, though now with the spotlight on him Dean could see that the tie was blue and his hair looked tussled as if he had remembered to pick out a nice outfit for his performance, but forgot to brush his hair before leaving the house.

As the guy made his way to center stage where a grand piano awaited a crowd member let out a whistle of encouragement that caused the guy to blush some and look away from the audience.  No wonder he cancelled last week; this looked like a serious case of stage fright. 

Castiel sat on the piano bench, his back straight and rigid. He took one deep, calming breath.  And then he began.

[SONG - Ordinary Man (Right Click + Open link in new tab to hear)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UIGy6BAWIw)

**_Woke up this morning, just like every man does_ **  
**_Walked to the bathroom, just like every man does_ **  
**_Made my bed, just like everyone must_ **  
**_Nursed my head just like everyone must_ **

Dean's eyebrows raised, impressed with the sound of this guys voice. Stage fright completely gone, Castiel had complete control of the room now.  
  
**_Spent the day playing Nina Simone_**  
**_Reorganized every record I own_**  
**_I see my friends, we drink beer in a can_**  
**_Half-drunk they smile, "It'll be alright, man"_**

The entire room was quiet. The atmosphere so much different than what the room had just been with Gabriel on the stage.  
  
**_Just like a king, who's losing his worth_**  
**_I'm like a snob, who's falling to earth._**  
**_Everyone thinks that I'm staying the same_**  
**_Are they secretly happy that I am in pain?_ **

Dean was just as affected as the rest of the room in the trance like state that seemed to sweep over them all.  Sam was sitting next to him with his mouth silently hanging open, shocked that this was coming from the same guy that was so quiet at the house.  
  
**_So you say it's ordinary, love?_**  
**_That's impossible to do_**  
**_No such thing as ordinary, love._**  
**_I was ordinary just to you._ **

Behind the stage, Gabe was silently cheering on his little brother. The Novak's lived for music. They were literally born into it like a birth right. This was what came of Gabe encouraging him to write down his feelings, even though Cas had insited on telling him that he was numb and there was nothing to say. Gabe knew Cas well enough to know behind that rigid form of a man there was something that needed to be expressed. And through music he could do just that.  
  
**_Does it mean that I'm a regular man_**  
**_Not as special as I think that I am_**  
**_As for you, all that I want to know_**  
**_Did you stay up as I tumbled so low?_ **

Dean frowned some. He was feeling a protectiveness deep within that was usually just reserved for Sam. He didn't know who the "you" in this song was, but he knew that he didn't like him.   
  
**_Just like a king, who's losing his worth_**  
**_I'm like the sun, that's fallen to earth._**  
**_Everyone thinks that I'm staying the same_**  
**_Are they secretly happy that I am in pain?_ **

Dean chewed his lip some as he felt a slight pressure in his chest developed by... something. The story? The guy's voice and how sad he sounded?  He actually wasn't sure. While he wasn't a robot or anything, he didn't experience feelings like this often. How could he when he lived his days in a garage working on cars and basically avoiding people?  
  
**_So you say it's ordinary, love?_**  
**_That's impossible to do._**  
**_No such thing as ordinary, love._**  
**_I was ordinary just to you._**

Gabe had turned his attention to the audience, quietly peaking out at them while all eyes were fixed on his brother. He had no clue how they would react to something like this. His show was so over the top, loud and fun. Before now they had never slowed things down or brought things down to this level.  
  
**_If I was ordinary_**  
**_And love was ordinary_**  
**_If I was ordinary_**  
**_Oh so very ordinary_**  
**_If love was ordinary_**  
**_And I was ordinary_**  
**_Are you too?_**

The piano stopped and the audience sat for a moment in awe, still and quiet. Cas had just enough time to blush, as if remembering exactly where he was once the music stopped, before the crowd erupted in to the loudest cheers that Gabe had ever heard. Not drunken loud applause, but an audience that was truly moved and trying to pay back an artist for sharing a piece of himself with them. "Good job little brother," Gabe whispered to himself with a soft smile as he watched his brother hurry off the stage in the opposite direction.

Dean sat back in his seat again so lost in his own thoughts he didn't really hear how Gabe managed to segue the show back to it's normal happy and upbeat self.  He could hear laughter around him so he must have been able to do so successfully. He felt...  _nervous._ Like being in the presence of the person who could write _that_ might be too much for him to handle. If he had heard Andy right, Castiel was going to be hanging out with them after the show. Though if Sam was right, he wouldn't have much to say. Dean tried not to admit to himself that he was looking forward to meeting the guy and actually getting a better look at him than what the shadows and the multiple lights on stage had to offer. The rest of the show went on, though Dean was only half present, still completely affected by what he had heard.  He raised his hand to get the attention of one of the waiters who stood on the side wall, half enjoying the show and half looking for drinks to refill. By the time the show ended he had mostly been able to convince himself that he was being silly. What was there to be nervous about? Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing._

The lights came up and Sam looked over to see Dean had drank 4 beers easily. "Please tell me you drank like a fish because I said I was paying, not because you needed it to get through the show."  Dean laughed lightly. "Nah it was good. Glad you dragged me along."

"Oh my God!" Charlie exclaimed. "Castiel though. Did you know he was going to be that good, Sam? Seriously! I still have goosebumps!"

Dean let the others lead the way out as they talked and made plans to text to Gabe and Cas where they could all meet up now that the show was over. Gabe was letting someone else take on the closing duties tonight so he could go hang out with everyone now that the show was over. He had to wrap a few things up before he could leave for the night so he told Sam to text him when they figured something out. Dean followed quietly and on the way out heard half a dozen people gushing over Castiel's song as well. 

Nothing to be nervous about at all.  
_Nothing._


	5. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show

Dean was relieved when they decided just to head back to the house and drink beers in the living room. At least this way when he wanted to excuse himself to go to sleep he could bow out gracefully, and after the long drive, he didn't think he'd be able to make it a lot longer. With Charlie and Andy leading the way in the car in front of them Sam filled the silence between them with the small talk they didn't have time for earlier. He had just finished telling him about how he did on his finals before Dean finally steered the conversation the direction he wanted it to go. "So... Castiel..."

"...has the downstairs guestroom on the same side of the hall as the bathroom. You're on the other side. Don't worry, I'll show you when we get there." Dean rolled his eyes but didn't bring the guy up again. He didn't even know what he wanted to ask.  Sam already admitted that he didn't know him very well, was quiet, and kept to himself. There probably wasn't much more to it than that other than the guy could sing.  _Big whoop._

Charlie and Andy pulled over to park on the street in front of the house as Sam told Dean to pull into the drive way.  Inside Dean found that the house was a good size. Four bedroom. Two full bathrooms. A kitchen with every appliance you would ever need, an office and another room that had a few instruments, amps, headphones and the like.  Sam texted Gabe after the short tour to let them know that they were at the house and he got a quick reply that simply said "on our way."

Dean took the beer that Charlie was holding out for him and sat on the couch next to Andy.  "It's so cool to finally meet you. Sam talks about you all the time." Charlie smiled. "I told him you should play WoW with us but he said you are always working."

Dean chuckled slightly and nodded, not giving away that he wasn't 100% sure he knew what WoW was. "Yeah, I'm in the shop a lot. Lots of work to do." He said lamely.

Andy stretched some, before making himself comfortable on the couch.  "I respect you for it man. Definitely not the life for me."

"Oh? What do you do?" Dean asked curiously and leaned back himself while taking a drink of his beer.

Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "What he does is live in a van in my driveway." She said with a laugh.

Dean's eyebrows went up a little surprised not expecting that at all. "Seriously?"

Andy nodded with no shame on his face at all. "Guilty. She's a beaut though. Wait till you see her."

"It even has a disco ball..." Charlie began telling him before Sam laughed and chimed in, teasing Andy who was obviously taking it in stride.

The lights illuminated the curtain hanging in front of the window caused Dean's focus to shift away as he realized that someone pulled into the driveway.  Gabriel and Castiel. He took another drink, eyes focused on the door as he waited, only half hearing what the others were talking about now.

Less than a minute later the door opened and Gabriel, make up washed off and regular clothes on now, announced, "honey, I'm home!" loudly into the living room.  The three friends erupted into applause and Charlie got up and threw her arms around Gabe, congratulating him on a good show before doing the same thing to Cas who had a slight smile despite looking a little rigid under the girls arms, still dressed in the suit, blue tie, and trench coat he had on at the show.

Dean's eyes lingered for a second as he saw him clearly now.  His hair was still a little messed as if he had run his hand through it nervously and tussled it, though Dean hadn't once seen him do this. His eyes were a bright blue which perfectly matched his tie and when he caught Dean's gaze his head tilted a little bit to the side.  Their eyes locked for a beat and Dean nervously ripped them away just as Sam started introductions again.  "Glad you didn't have any trouble on the drive." Gabe stated and crossed the room to grab a beer out of the fridge, taking an extra which he brought back and handed toward his brother.

Castiel looked at it and shook his head slightly, "I shouldn't. I was actually going to head to bed." Another flicker of surprise crossed Dean's face at the deep gravely tone that came out of the guys mouth. Not what he expected after hearing him sing, but now that he could see him in the light, he thought it matched his slightly tense demeanor.

"After that amazing performance I can't take no for an answer." Gabe said but pouted when Castiel hadn't made a move to take the bottle. "C'mon little brother. You were amazing. A beer and some conversation with our new guest. Then I promise I will let you go to bed."

Cas was still for only a second longer before he finally reached out and took the beer making Charlie let out a whoop of celebration.  "Seriously, dude you were amaze balls.  The whole audience thought so. Everyone was talking about you after the show!" Castiel's cheeks burned slightly in the same way they did on stage when he finished his song and he looked down at the beer he opened, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Sure, Cas was amazing. But what about moi?!" Gabe asked with his arms stretched out dramatically, taking the attention off Cas.  Charlie giggled and Andy let out a chuckle as Sam shook his head with a smile.  Dean could tell that the move was intentional and Gabe was working the room to make his brother more comfortable.  The three began chattering, asking Dean questions sometimes to keep him in the conversation but mostly leaving Cas out which seemed to be a-okay with the other Novak who looked like he was struggling to drink his beer and probably only doing so in order to go to bed.  Before Dean got up to get a second beer he caught Cas' eyes and held them for a few seconds which got his attention. Dean gave a quick glance to the others who were talking about some movie trailer that Andy saw earlier in the day before moving off the couch and in a second, without the bottles clinking together, making a one handed pass, giving Cas his empty bottle and taking the the half finished one away from him.  Dean licked his lips with a smile, knowing by the others continued conversation that no one had noticed the switch. 

Cas looked down at the empty bottle in his hand and let out a silent chuckle before looking over at Dean as he opened up the fridge, finishing off his own half finished beer as he pulled a new one out of the fridge.  Cas swallowed hard, pulling his gaze away before Dean looked over and saw him staring.  He cleared his throat some, interrupting the conversation and set down the empty beer bottle in a way that was a bit more showy than natural as if saying, _There. See. I drank it._ "Thank you for your company but I am going to head to bed now."

Gabe looked at the beer and back at his brother. "Next time I'll say two beers if it will keep you out here longer." He teased and made Dean chuckle some as he was drinking his new beer.  He coughed a little making the others glance over for just a second but Castiel held a soft smile as he continued looking at him.

"Nice to meet you Dean Winchester," he said making Dean freeze into place some, the smile not returned as the nervousness crept back in that he felt back at the bar. A slight nod was all he could manage before Cas retreated to his bedroom down the hall.

He sat back on the couch and Charlie began questioning him about his favorite movies and asking if he had seen her favorites. When he said no to half of them she assured him  _and_ Sam that they would be having plenty of movie nights while he was here for the summer in order to catch him up on the good stuff.  Dean laughed and nodded along, answering their questions and sometimes chiming in on which movies he couldn't get into.  But in the back of his mind he was thinking about Cas and thinking that he wasn't ordinary like his song suggested at all.


	6. The Next Morning

Dean was in a deep sleep until he heard the sound of music coming through the walls. He frowned some before his eyes opened and he had to take a moment to take in the room around him to remember that he was in California, not Kansas. His duffle was still in the corner, he hadn’t bothered to pack it considering he didn’t actually make it to bed until almost 3:00 AM.  He glanced over at the clock now and saw that it was soon approaching noon.  The music, though distant and muffled through the walls was definitely his wake up call and ensuring that he wouldn’t be falling back asleep anytime soon.  He groaned slightly but accepted his fate as he swung his legs out of the king size bed and let his socks find the floor.  He stretched and yawned before walking out in flannel pajama pants and an AC/DC t-shirt to find some coffee.  Opening the bedroom door the music got louder, he could only assuming coming from the room that he had passed yesterday with the musical instruments amps and other gadgets that he assumed were for recording.  He walked down the hall to the kitchen and as the music got louder he found he was right. With the door closed, he had no clue who was in the room making music, not that he could really care or think about anything without his morning cup of joe.

In the kitchen he opened up a couple of cabinets until he found a mug.  After setting it down he looked around with a sigh and pushed a hand through his hair, pausing to scratch the back of his head as he looked at all the foreign appliances.  “Hell,” he huffed slightly, “which one is the damn coffee maker?”  He looked at buttons and opened a few things and found a stainless steel one he was pretty sure was it but looked to fancy too operate without a user’s manual nearby.  “You’ve gotta be fuckin kidding me,” he mumbled with a sigh and looked around for a second hoping Sam would be around the corner or hanging out on the couch in front of the TV where they had drinks last night.

He was just about to give up before he stopped in front of the door that had a drum track going consistently and some other electronic made music experimentally laying over it before it would abruptly stop and tried out with another instrument or sound.  He lingered a few seconds trying to decide if interrupting would be rude or worth the trouble.  He could just jump in his car, put McDonalds in the GPS. But, he also knew if he was ever going to survive three months here he would have to be comfortable moving around the house without tiptoeing and damn it… he needed to know how to make a cup of coffee.

He tapped on the door lightly at first, louder when there was no answer to make sure he could be heard over the music.  “Come in,” he heard a voice call from within before pushing the door open. Inside, Castiel was standing over a desk, looking at a computer monitor and playing with a machine that was making all of the beats he was hearing.  He was surprised to find him in a regular pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt.  It made sense that he had on the suit and tie if he was dressing up for the show, but they had looked so good on him that Dean kind of missed them.  He shook his head slightly wondering why that thought penetrated his mind so suddenly.  Why the fuck would he care what another guy wore? He looked in for several seconds before Cas finally glanced up, doing a double take as he was so into what he was doing he had already forgotten that he had told someone to enter.  He swatted at the machine making the beat change on accident before finding the right button and turning it off like he had intended to the first time.  After all of the noise the room and house was suddenly deathly quiet.  “Oh, Dean,” his voice still had that rough edge that was surprising and almost made Dean shiver. “I thought you were Gabe. I’m not sure why though; he still hasn’t learned to knock.”

Dean nodded stupidly suddenly regretting that he hadn’t just gone to McDonald’s. That would have been easier than admitting this now. “I, um, couldn’t find Sam and I… can’t figure out how to make coffee,” he said sheepishly.

Cas nodded once as if he completely understood and moved out from behind the desk as he walked passed Dean to the kitchen, leading the way.  “Samuel went to the grocery store. He said he was afraid you wouldn’t eat any of the food in the house,” he explained simply and started moving around the kitchen with a grace, knowing where everything was. 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother making him sound like some picky bastard to people who didn’t even know him. “I just want black coffee. I don’t do the fancy stuff really.”

Cas nodded again and pointed to the machine. “Coffee grounds here. Hot water here. I’ll make the fancy stuff for me.”  Dean nodded and watched on stupidly as Cas finished up and the only thing left to do was wait for the actual coffee to brew.

Dean rocked on his heels some, not usually one to feel the need to small talk or fill silences like this. But usually other people did so the gaps between conversations weren’t as prolonged as this.  Castiel didn’t look bothered at all as he watched the coffee brew and looked about the room.  Dean cleared his throat. “So um, the show last night. That was cool. I’m not usually into stuff like that but you guys were really good.”

The corners of Cas’ mouth turned up slightly as he took the compliment and nodded softly.  “I’m not usually into stuff like that either,” he admitted and turned his attention back to the counter as he pulled down another mug and set it next to Deans.  He shrugged slightly. “It’s Gabe’s thing. I’m just… trying it out.”

“You seemed to be a real natural,” Dean added a little rushed and bit his cheek some hating that he sounded like some gushing fan girl. “I mean, Charlie was right. The whole room ate it up,” he declared trying to put the shift back on the majority rather than just him.

“I’ve always been a singer,” Cas said almost sounding sad, “the stuff I sing about has changed kind of dramatically.”  Dean couldn’t help but take a half step forward, mouth opened as he was about to ask what he meant but before the sound came out the timer on the coffee maker went off causing him to jump back to where he was while his mouth snapped shut.  “Just black? No cream or sugar?” Castiel asked and looked over to Dean who simply nodded.  He poured him a cup and started to pass it over, Dean’s hand out ready for the exchange, but suddenly he brought it back in front of his chest studying it curiously. Without asking he brought it to his mouth and took a small sip before making a face of utter repulsion.  “All yours,” he said pushing it outward again for him to take. Dean laughed a side splitting laughter, hands on his hips and all at the face that Cas made alone.  It was probably the most expressive he had seen him or maybe anyone ever.

“Not a fan of black coffee. Got it,” Dean said and took the cup, swallowing enough to burn his mouth just to prove to Cas he could handle it and thought it was tasty. Cas made another small face of disgust as he worked on his own coffee pouring plenty of sugar in it, maybe even extra than normal after what he had just put in his mouth, as if silently competing with Dean showing him that his way was better.

“Why has the stuff you sing about changed?” Dean asked causing Cas to still completely. His back was to him and it took a moment to regain his rhythm and finish readying his coffee before he turned around with his mug in hand.  Dean was silently cursing himself. He hadn’t planned on the question popping out. It just sort of did.

“I guess, my feelings about stuff has changed a lot,” he answered simply as he looked over at Dean, tilting his head at him more than a little as he studied him.

“Sure… that makes sense.” Dean said, again feeling nervous under the eyes of the younger Novak brother who didn’t seem to mind openly studying him.  It was Dean who pulled his eyes away first and made himself busy by taking another drink of his coffee, sure he could feel Cas’ eyes still on him.  “Um, thanks. For the coffee.”

Cas nodded and finally shifted his gaze away as he answered, “thanks for helping me out last night. Smooth move there with the bottles.”

Dean smiled, remembering the ol’ switcheroo he used to help the boy get out of the room where he was clearly uncomfortable.  “Yeah, anytime, Cas.”

Cas’ blue eyes found Dean’s green ones again and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he heard the front door open followed by Sam and Gabe’s loud banter about legal principles and the court room making Cas’ mouth snap shut.  Dean frowned a bit, wondering what he was going to say but not asking because the air changed and neither of them were going to talk as openly about maybe anything in front of their brothers.  Dean gave a silent nod to him instead and Cas smiled softly to Dean for their unspoken communication before taking his coffee into the living room to sit down.  Dean lingered behind for a minute letting the guys get in the house before doing the same.

“Dean, you’re up!” Sam teased when he saw his brother emerging from the kitchen, not at all surprised to see the first thing he did was find coffee.

“We got stuff!” Gabriel stated excitedly as he carried his groceries to the kitchen with Sam behind him to help.  “Sam told me you don’t eat rabbit food like he does or candy like I do. So we found some stuff in-between.”

“Hey, thanks. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble. I can pay you back for-“

“No trouble at all,” Gabe interrupted quickly not even addressing taking any money from Dean.  “Hey you able to write anything today?” he asked, turning his attention to Castiel who was sitting on the couch silently.

“I told you,” Cas started in sounding a bit annoyed with his elder brother, “there isn’t anything to say.”

Gabe scoffed.  “Bullshit. You can’t say that after the standing ovation you practically got last night.”

Cas looked down at his coffee and shook his head softly making Dean’s eyebrows knit together some.  He didn’t like the idea of Gabe pushing him around to write a good song but he also knew that he only had half of the details and music he knew nothing about outside of his favorite cassette tapes and classic rock station.  So he didn’t feel comfortable at all chiming in.  Instead he retreated back to his room to finish unpacking and get ready for the day.  He doubted that Sam was going to allow him to lounge at the house when this was his first official day in California.  His suspicion was confirmed when half an hour later Sam came knocking on his door asking him about heading out to lunch and going for a tour of the city.  He easily agreed to let his brother show him the sights and as they moved toward the exit, his head turned to see if Cas was still sitting on the couch.  He couldn’t explain why but he was disappointed when he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
